The other way of healing a cut
by moonlightfall
Summary: Charming has a wound and Snow don't want to suck the venom out of it. Regina becomes a lifesaver in a surprising way.


**People who read my other stories. No they don't ended I just needed to collect myself before I could write again:)**

**Sets after 3x02**

"Stop whimpering like a girl, David.",Regina said when David tried to sit down and hissed. "Charming... What's up?",Snow asked and kneeled in front of David. "I... uh... I have a cut on my... you know what...",he whispered and Regina almost chocked on her water. "How did you do that?",Regina asked. He became red. "I...I tried to pee and something cut me...",he said embarrassed and Regina sighed.

"Open your pants. Maybe I can heal it.",she said and Snow stood up. "No! You won't look at my husband's penis!",Snow screamed and David became redder. "You want help with your problem or do you want him to die?",Regina asked. "You don't have to see him!" "I have. If not I can't resume it to it's normal state. But okay, have it your way.",Regina answered and turned away from them and started to prepare her bed.

"Okay...",Snow said defeated and David shook his head. "No! I... not here.",he said and Regina sighed. She stood up and they went a bit into the jungle. He let his jeans down and shortly after his shorts were down at his ankles too. "Impressive.",Regina said chuckling but kneeled in front of him and inspects his penis. "There is poison. Either it gets sucked out or he'll lose it.",she said and looked at Snow.

"What...I... no!",Snow said and shook her head. "I can't..." "I will lose my penis! Dammit Snow! I like him!",David snapped and Snow shook her head. "Sorry... I... I." "And I thought you share true love.",Regina said before she wrapped her lips around his wound and sucked. David groaned and grabbed her hair. "Stop that! He is my husband!",she screamed but Regina restrained her to a tree and silenced her.

"You will thank me for this one, Snow.",Regina said and spat the poison on the ground. "Ugh. Disgusting." She sucked again until she had all the poison before she spat it on the ground again. She still had his penis in her hand when she did it and felt how hard he was. "Maybe I should show Snow how she needs to satisfy you sometimes.",Regina said and he gasped.

She licked the tip and smiled when he bucked softly against her. "Oh god...",he moaned and she giggled. "Call me Regina, my dear.",she said before she licked again. She moistened his whole penis and felt how he always pushed against her. "Suck him. Please...",he begged and Regina giggled. She took him in her mouth and locked eyes with David. He started moaning and bucking against her. Felt her hands on his balls, on his ass.

"Fuck yes!",he shouted and Regina chuckled. He felt how he touched the back of her throat and gasped. She literally took him balls deep in her mouth. "Oh Regina... yes..." He grabbed a fistful of her black hair and came in her mouth. Regina stood up, turned to Snow, grabbed her chin and pressed their lips on each other. She spit David's seeds in Snow's mouth and forced it shut again.

"Swallow it, or do you want to waste his little Charmings?",Regina ordered and saw how Snow swallowed them disgusted. "Ungrateful brat. It tastes delicious and you make a face like it's the most disgusting thing. At least you can swallow this from your true love."

She walked back to David. "I think I deserve payback for that." He crashed their lips together, pulled her pants down and forced himself into her tight pussy. "Oh god... yes!",Regina started moaning and he pinned her against a tree. She knew she approached a climax. He was hitting her g-spot everytime he thrusted into her. "Oh David. Yes, like this. Don't stop.",Regina said tantalizingly.

He grunted in response and started circling her clit with a hand before he pinched it. She screamed loudly when he brought her over the edge. "Oh fucking YES! Da-vid! Oh David! Fuck..." She squirted and he let her down before he kneeled in front of her and spread her legs.

He gathered her juices in his mouth and swallowed it. Regina grabbed his head and pressed him against her still in need clenching pussy. "Oh how I'd like to fuck you with my sword right now." "Do it... Oh David, please... I need much more.",she begged and he smiled. He picked his two-hander up. "As you can see. It has a thick long shaft. Right size for your little delicious pussy.",he said and Regina smiled happily.

"But I want you to beg for it." Regina fought with herself before giving in. "Please David... I need it... You always wanted a sword deep inside my body. That's your chance... Please...",Regina said and he giggled. He positioned it against her entrance and she waited happily. He gripped the sword at the very end of the shaft and pushed it into Regina's pussy. "Oh fuck... Holy shit...",Regina cursed and grabbed onto David.

He thrusted another time hard in her and she bid her lip to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. He watched how her tits bounced up and down while he thrusted in her with his sword. Regina's head lolled back and she gripped his shoulders harder. "Da-David!",she screamed when she came a second time.

He pulled the sword out and sucked it clean. "Delicious.",he said and Regina giggled. "Let me give you a last reward for your hard work, my dear David." "And what is my reward?" "That's up to you. I'll do everything.",she said teasingly.

He turned her around and entered her ass without warning. She gasped but steadied herself against the tree and rubbed her clit. He smacked her ass and she moaned. "Yes,David... Spank me, I'm such a naughty girl.", she said and he grinned.

He smacked each butt cheek a few times before he grunted and started to pound her harder. "Fuck... Oh you are such a slut... Fuck, oh Regina...",he moaned and came in her ass. Regina shortly came after him a third time and they sank down on the ground.

They cuddled on the ground and made out in front of Snow before they dressed again and Regina let her free. "How could you enjoy this? She is my stepmom and archenemy!",Snow screamed and he shrugged. "Maybe you should stop always being selfish!",he said and pulled Regina against him and left Snow alone on the clearing.

**TBC?**


End file.
